The Heart of the Matter
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Rory has left Laura for good. He is older now and put the on again off again relationship to bed. Not really looking for a new love interest, he meets the delightful Annabelle "Annie" whose smile and laughing eyes captivate him. However, she has much more to her and she is perfect. He dates her, starting slow, but when she calls Rory in the middle of the night for help he is there.
1. Annabelle

The Heart of the Matter

Chapter 1 - Annabelle

Rory Slippery had just broken up with his girlfriend, Laura, once again. This time it had been him. He had found that the drama of having the two sisters around, shagging the two brothers of the Slippery household, and them not talking for themselves made the situation tedious at best.

He sighed as he walked through the college campus. He attended the University of Reigate. It was beautiful this time of year. Leaves were falling onto the sidewalk and it was cooler. He pulled his jacket closer as he looked about. He took a breath, enjoying the woody smell.

He then grunted as something hit him. He gasped recovering enough not to fall and to catch the form that had hit him. The form was a girl, shorter than he was, by quite a bit, willowy arms and flaming red hair. He looked at her as she regained her balance, but her books had fallen from her arms.

"Sorry…so sorry." Came her voice. There was something weirdly exotic about how she spoke.

He smiled and bent down, squatting and lifted her books up. He held them on his arm as she collected one to the other side and cocked his head at her. "There now. You all right now, love?" He asked.

She looked up at him, pulling the hair from her face as a slight breeze stirred it. He handed the books to her and she smiled. "Thank you." She said.

He nodded. God she was pretty, but not in a gorgeous way, but in a soft beautiful way that he could not describe. She was ethereal and he smiled at her. "Where you headed?"

"Class. I'm late."

He smiled at her. "Can I see you again?" He asked.

She smiled. "Maybe. If you're lucky. I have classes every day."

He smiled and reached out for her arm as she moved passed. "What's your name?"

She looked at him and cocked her head in a sweet way. He smiled. She was foreign and maybe had not understood him. He repeated the question. "What is your name, love?" He cocked his head playfully. "I'm Rory."

She smiled, oh she had a lovely smile and lips he just wanted to kiss. "Annabelle." She said and turned to go.

Rory looked after her. "See you soon." He said after her as he watched her disappear into the Liberal Arts building.

He wasn't looking for a girlfriend, but God help him. She was pretty foreign, beautiful, and a pixie of a woman. He wanted to know more of her.


	2. Just Coffee

The Heart of the Matter

Chapter 1 – Just Coffee

Rory spent the next Tuesday around the same time sitting on a bench in the university quad waiting to see if he could see Annabelle again. He smiled seeing her walking along, alone, head down, holding a notebook on her arm.

He got up and fell into step with her. "Hi." He said.

It took her a moment to notice him, but then she looked up and her surprise then turned into a radiant smile. "Rory." She said.

He was impressed she remembered. "Annabelle."

She paused. "My friends call me Annie." She smiled.

"Am I a friend?"

"I would like that." She smiled and so did he.

"Are you on your way to class?"

"No. The class was canceled. The professor is sick." She smiled. "I was just going to walk home."

"I can give you a lift." He said.

She cocked her head at him, her eyes watching him, and watching his face intently. "I am fine, really. Thank you." She looked suddenly shy.

He caught her arm as she moved passed. "Wait…hold on. Can I buy you coffee, tea, a latte?" He asked.

She looked up at him. She made a face a moment. "Latte?" She asked.

"You know…coffee with some milk in it." He said.

She smiled. "I am more of a tea person."

He nodded. "They have that as well. There is a lovely café just around the corner." He said nodding to the right.

She smiled. "You are persistent."

"I try." He watched her. She really liked his eyes. They laughed and were beautiful.

She reached up a hand to his cheek. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because you are interesting." He said watching her. "I love your accent."

"My accent…" She seemed to consider that.

"Oh come…it is just coffee. I am buying." He said sweetly.

She sighed. "All right." She said. "I have an accent?"

He chuckled. "Yes. And a pretty one."

She rolled her eyes.

He smiled at her and shifted. "Let me carry that." He said taking the notebook. She looked about to object and then taught better of it as he offered his other arm to her. She smiled. He was such a gentleman. She took it. She was so spritely next to him. He gauged she had to be less than a hundred pounds, willowy lithe build, but muscled as well. He also noticed she was wearing glasses this time, small cat's-eye glasses that hide her beautiful eyes somewhat. She also something that looked like a legging on her left arm that went from her elbow to her mid hand with a whole cut out of it for her thumb. She did not have one on the right. Interesting given the time of year and it was yet warm.

They walked together to the coffee shop. Rory smiled as he realized, holding the door for her, that she was barely came to his chest. Her red-blonde hair was in an interesting updo that he notices was held in place by a pen.

She ordered some chai and he got coffee and he paid for it. They sat down and He smiled as she climbed into the high chair. His legs were comfortable on the footrest, but hers dangled and he smiled a little as he sipped his coffee.

"So." He said. "Where are you from?"

"Kent." She said watching him. He noticed again she seemed to be watching his face rather intently, even as she sipped her chai.

He nodded. "I'm studying business."

"Psychology." She said smiling. She sat back a little and it made her hair almost molten looking and her sun kissed skin looked bronze. He hadn't noticed it before now, but her skin was somewhat of a beautiful olive tone.

He chuckled. "Sounds interesting. What do you make of me then?"

"Handsome, charming, and someone I want to know more of." She said. She smiled into her cup as her eyes dropped.

He smiled warmly. "Well I am glad you feel the same." He reached out and touched her hand. "You are very pretty."

She had turned her head and appeared not to have heard him and he cocked his head at her. He touched her arm and she jumped a little. "Annie?" He asked.

"Sorry." She said. "Was just in my head."

He nodded.

They talked for nearly an hour and then she jumped up. "I really need to get home and get dinner started. The kids will be hungry."

"Kids?" He asked amazed. Not that he minded. He would take a woman with kids if they were as interesting as she was. It was the modern era. Perhaps she was single mom. Just added to her character rather than detracted in his book.

"Yeah. My sisters and brother. Mom doesn't get off work for a couple more hours and dad…God knows when he comes home." She said. "Thank you for the chai."

He reached for her. "Wait…" He said.

She turned back. "What?"

"Can I at least get your phone number?"

Her flashing eyes softened and she nodded and then wrote down a number. "I prefer to text." She said.

"So do I." He said smiling. He typed in the number and then smiled sending her a text. He heard it vibrate in her hand and she looked down. He grinned. "Just making sure it is you. That is my number."

She nodded and used her fingers to add him to her contacts. "Thank you." She looked back at him. "I really should be going though."

"Come let me walk you home."

"That isn't necessary." She said. "I just have a couple blocks before the underground."

"Why do you not want me to come?" He asked. "I just want to make sure you are okay."

She sighed and her face changed. She looked suddenly sad. "I do not have an accent."

"Yes you do. A lovely one."

"No." She said looking down.

"What then?" He asked. He touched her hand and she looked up. "What then?" He asked again watching her carefully.

"I can't hear you."

"What? You answer just fine when…" He paused. "That is why you watch my face. You are deaf." He said suddenly understanding. "You are reading my lips." He said. "Not actually hearing my voice." He sighed. "Well I guess it is good you can understand me then."

She nodded and swallowed and moved to walk away.

"Wait…Annie…wait…" He reached for her arm as he caught her.

"What?" She asked. She looked up at him angrily, but there was also hurt in her eyes, like this had happened before and she had thought him different.

"Please…Why are you angry?" He stammered.

"Guys do not like disabled girls." She said turning away as tears came. She ran away from him. He tried to follow for a moment, but stopped watching her go, feeling his heart ache for her. He cares and wants to help.

There was a polite cough and he turned to see the barista there. "Excuse me sir. You left this."

He looked and noticed it was her notebook. He smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're girlfriend okay?"

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Well at least not yet." Rory smiled and turned away to go to his car thinking about how he would see her again.

ZzZ

Rory had made a plan. He had his younger brother Edwin follow the girl to her classes. No one would notice the rather bright undergraduate in a large lecture hall. He went to all her classes and Rory paid him well for the report. She sat in the front row with an interrupter there signing for her. Edwin found her very pretty and even smiled at her as they left. She had smiled back and continued on before putting her head down and walking to her next classes.

It was Thursday and Rory waited patiently outside the lecture hall for Annie to come after her class. The class emptied and Annie at last came out signing with her interpreter. Rory was leaning against a table, but he straightened seeing her.

"Annie." He said and waved a little.

He watched their hands move and was captivated. Annie saw him and blinked. She waved goodbye to the other woman and then turned to look at Rory. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He then smiled and lifted her notebook to her.

"Oh. Thank you." She said.

He smiled suddenly a little shy. He blushed a little and then lifted his hands signing as he spoke. "Hello, my name is Rory. I want to learn to sign." He said slowly trying to remember all the actions. "These are for you, sweetheart." He said lifting a small bouquet with two roses, some baby's breath, and some greenery.

She took it and sniffed the roses. "Thank you." She looked at him. "I do not think anyone has given me roses before."

He smiled a little. "Well I want to make you smile." His hands were at a loss so he touched his mouth and smiled. He then looked down a second before meeting her eyes. "I know I am terrible…can you teach me more?"

She stared at him in shock. "You…learned to sign…for me?"

"I do not think of it as a disability." He said. "I think it makes you more beautiful." He said. He reached up and tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled a little.

"But…" She stared at him. "I…" It was weird. No one had really treated her as a person after finding out she could not hear them. Rory, however, was trying to communicate, even if he sucked at it, on her level. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh! Did I sign something wrong?" He asked suddenly confused and vulnerable.

She shook her head and stepped to him, pulling him down to her. She kissed him softly. He was startled, but then sighed and lifted his hands to her face gently. She pulled back tears in her eyes. She kissed his cheek and stepped back from him, but his hands stayed on her watching her.

She moved her hands as she spoke. "No one has ever made me feel special...before."

"Someone should start." He said smiling at her, his azure eyes full of caring, something she was totally not used to from anyone.

She swallowed hard and looked down. He shook his head and cupped her chin and then stepped to her, kissing her mouth gently before he lifted his hand to her as he stepped back. "Do want to get more chai and talk?"

She brushed her tears back and nodded. "I think I would like that."

"Would you consider…being my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I know it is a bit sudden, we only had coffee and…"

She shook her head. "No one has ever wanted to date me before…"

"Why?"

She looked at him. "I'm deaf."

"So."

"So?!" She looked incredulous. "The only reason I can talk is because of my mum teaching me."

"She did a very good job."

She looked at him and then lifted a hand to his mouth. He kissed her fingers. She cocked her head. "Say something."

"What?"

"Anything."

"You are beautiful Annie." He said muffled by her fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to feel what your voice sounds like."

"Feel it?"

"The vibrations." She smiled. "I would think you would have a lovely voice to match your laughing eyes."

He smiled and kissed her fingers once more before he took her hand in his. "So?"

"So…oh!" She smiled. "I think I would like to go on a date…though I have no idea what to do…"

"Just come, but first…just coffee."

She smiled and nodded. "Just coffee."

He smiled wrapping an arm around her as they walked together. She was totally unused to a caring touch, but she found she liked it as she relaxed. He looked proud.

They sat down in the coffee shop and said nothing for a few moments and then she looked up at him. "Rory…"

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"Not treating me different."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing her palm. "I want to see you smile all the time." He said.

"Where are we going on a date?" She asked leaning forward on her elbows as he let her hand go.

"Where would you like?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What do you like to eat?"

"Food."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, what type?"

"Oh…ummmm spaghetti, pizza, fish and chips…" She smiled.

"Oh you are easy to please…" He smiled.

"What?"

"Most girls want something fancy."

She shook her head. "I want something that tastes good."

He chuckled. "I think I know just the place." He then smiled a little more.

They spent a couple hours there speaking and having some good laughs as he tried to sign to her. Rory was so giving and willing to laugh at himself as he tried. Finally she had to go home and Rory kissed her cheek goodbye before she got on the bus to take her home.

He smiled watching the bus leave. He loved was falling for her gentle nature and he found her so fun and interesting. Her smile was so lovely. How could anyone not like her?

ZzZ

Annie walked through the door and immediately swept her baby bother into her arms. He was a toddler and he was crying. She put him on her hip and walked into the kitchen. The girls were watching TV and her mother was there.

"Hi!" Annie said. She came and kissed her mom's cheek. She then smiled at her mom and signed.

Where were you? You are never late.

Talking to Rory.

Who is that now?

Friend from school. Annie said as she moved, putting the boy on her back so she could cook.

He sounds interesting. Does he know?

Yes. He seems to think it is interesting, not bad. Annie lifted the flowers. He gave me these and asked me out on a date.

So did your father. Her mother sighed. We will not discuss that with Greg yet."

Annie made a face. I'm an adult.

Yes, but you know what he is like.

He can piss off.

ANNIE!

Well he can.

There was a ruckus at the door. Annie's mother looked at Annie. She waved to gain her attention. Greg is home.

Drunk? Annie asked turning her head a little.

Can't tell.

The man stepped into the kitchen and looked at Annie and his young son as Annie bounced him. "Why is he so fussy?" He narrowed his eyes at Annie. "Can't you get him to stop?"

"Allergies." Katherine said. She got up and looked at her husband. "Annie is making dinner. Come sit down."

Greg sighed and nodded following her.

Annie sighed and finished cooking.

The family ate together and then Annie moved to go up and do homework. Greg caught her arm. "There are dishes to do."

"Oh. I am doing them now so Annie can do homework." Katherine said.

"So our little mouse has decided to get an education. All the good it will do her."

"Let go." Annie said.

"You are always so ungrateful."

"Greg. Let her go do her homework." Katherine said.

Greg let Annie go and she moved away and upstairs rubbing her arm as Katherine moved to do the dishes. Annie checked in on her siblings and then went into her room and did her homework. She then smiled as she looked at her phone.

Rory had texted. _Hi. Hope you are good. Miss you already. So Friday then? Say 6?_

_Sure. Sounds good. Mom will be home to be with the kids. _

_Good. _

Annie smiled and did her homework before going to bed. She had just gotten into the covers when Lizzy opened the door and came to her. Annie blinked looking at her sister. What is it? She signed.

Mommy and Daddy are screaming.

Annie sighed and lifted the covers for her sister to crawl in with her. Next was James who snuggled up to her as well. She had seen him get up and come to the bed side where she wasn't. She sighed and relaxed. Her not reacting soon settled the two younger children down and they soon slept.

She smiled and relaxed thinking about her date in two days.


End file.
